Noche en el Lago
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—¿Fionna, acaso te gusta él?—preguntó con voz temblorosa el Dulce Príncipe, con un nudo en la garganta y resistiendo las ganas de lanzarla al agua de una vez por todas. La humana se sonrojó con fuerza. No, a ella no le gustaba Marshall. Estaba enamorada de Marshall. Habían diferencias."


De la creadora de "Un Regalo Para Marshall" (a la cual obviamente no le pertenece Hora de Aventura, pero aún así usa los personajes de Peddleton Ward) llega...

¡NOCHE EN EL LAGO!

*aparecen Fionna, Gumball y Marshall sentados*

Gumball: Bueno, fue muy curioso interpretar este papel y...*se acomoda en su silla* creo que me ayuda a crecer como art...

Marshall: ¡YO BESE A FIONNA Y TU NO! *comienza a bailar en el asiento*.

Gumball: ¡No te pongas idiota! Yo quería besarla, pero la escritora se volvió loca y...

Marshall: El Fiolee manda~ El Fiolee manda~

Entrevistadora: Uhm...¿Flama, alguna palabra?  
*sale el Príncipe Flama de detrás de la cámara*

Flamitas: La verdad es que no, ahora silencio que quiero ver cómo Marshall golpea a Gumball.

Entrevistadora: Pero no se están gol...olvídalo. *la cámara enfoca a Marshall sobre Gumball tratando de ahorcarlo*

Marshall: ¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con mi novia!

Fionna: Dios...

Entrevistadora: *mirando a Fionna solamente* ¿Qué crees que se fumó la escritora cuando hizo esto?

Fionna: No sé, en verdad.

Gumball: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ...!

Marshall: ¡HE GANADO!¡AHORA DEBO RECLAMAR COMO PREMIO A LA DONCELLA!

Fionna: Siéntate.

Marshall: Está bien.

Gumball: Un médico...

Entrevistadora: Mejor lean el fic...

* * *

Ya el sol se había ocultado, y en Aaa reinaba la paz serena y tranquila, las aves se devolvían a sus nidos para dormir, y la mayoría de los animales se preparaban para descansar, uno que otro salía a cazar su alimento.

—Uh...Príncipe no estoy muy segura de esto—musitó Fionna con los brazos alrededor del Dulce Príncipe, tratando de evitar que el agua del lago le tocase. Le tenía pavor, sencillamente, y el hecho de que esa fuese una salida de amigos no aligeraba el asunto. Miró a Marshall cruzado de brazos sumergido en el agua con solo la parte de arriba de la cabeza a la vista, mientras que el Príncipe Flama le sonreía a lo lejos, jugando con la arena y convirtiéndola en vidrio rápidamente. Cake jugaba con Lord Monochromicon en la orilla, salpicándolo y riendo con fuerza.

Fionna seguía aterrada totalmente.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por el Príncipe para que este la cargase y llevase al agua, fría y de un color desconocido, para su aparente muerte o perdición total.

—Vamos Fionna—Sonrió el chico en respuesta, con las manos en la espalda y en las piernas de ella, sosteniéndola para que no cayera y se mojara. Estaba plenamente consciente del terror de la chica, pero no le importó, porque tenía un plan, tan complejo y avanzado para lograr cautivar el corazón de la heroína—, estoy seguro de que no es para tanto.

—¡Si lo es!—replicó ella aguantándose más fuerte aún. El Dulce Príncipe frunció el ceño con enojo contenido, el cual disipó en un respiro calmándose, necesitaba tranquilizarse, era solo cuestión de minutos. Debía ser paciente.

—Fionna, ahora te vas a meter al agua—anunció con seguridad, aflojando su agarre en la humana. El momento estaba cerca, una sonrisa de expectación cruzó sus labios, emocionado por lo que iba a suceder según su imaginación.

—¡No!¡Lléveme a la costa, pero no quiero estar en _eso_!—gritó con fuerza. El pulso se disparó, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas.

—Te voy a soltar—amenazó el gobernante, la chica estaba presionando su límite.

—¡NO!  
—Uno...

—NO  
—Dos...

—¡DIJE QUE NO!  
—T...—El rosa fue interrumpido por un Marshall con el entrecejo arrugado y la cara con cierto aspecto de "te mataré". Tragó saliva con fuerza. Estaba condenado, pero aún así alcanzó a soltar una risita entre dientes.

—Ella te dijo que la bajaras, ¿cierto, chicle?—preguntó el vampiro cruzándose de brazos, con las manos en puños.

—¿O si no, qué?—jugó el Príncipe, presionado esa tecla que Marshall odiaba: Los sentimientos.

—¿Quieres saber cómo es la Nocheosfera, Dulcecito?—interrogó acercándose más al chico que cargaba a la humana, que tenía los ojos cristalinos y la boca fruncida por el miedo, solo deseaba que le quitaran de ese miserable lugar y la llevaran a la orilla para que pudiera mecerse en posición fetal tranquilamente.

—La verdad es que no, pero sé que la última vez que Fionna fue, le agradó a tu mami ¿verdad?—dudó con una sonrisa, el vampiro se sonrojó. Glob, cómo odiaba a ese miserable a veces, ¿acaso no tenía todo un reino para molestar?¡No! Tenía que ir derechito a Marshall para provocarlo. Masoquista de mierda.

—¡Dejen de pelear y llévame a la orilla, Marshall!—gritó Fionna agudamente, el habitante de la Nocheosfera sonrió.

El juego le había salido contrario al chicle ¡Toma eso, Bubba! Si Marshall pudiera, haría el baile de la victoria, pero tenía que terminar ese asunto primero que nada.

—Pe-pero Fionna..—balbuceó este sin saber qué decir. Se suponía que Fionna le querría por ayudarla a superar su miedo a los lagos, o porque la defendió del vampiro Marshall Lee, ese había sido su plan desde un principio, él tendría a su Princesa, y ella estaría con el amor de su vida, ambos se casarían en medio de los dulces y serían felices hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Bueno, eso según su extraña fantasía.

¡Pero no! Fionna prácticamente le había rechazado de tal forma que quedaba estipulado que no lo quería cerca.

El Príncipe Flama miraba la escena desde lejos, él sabía que nunca estaría con Fionna, sencillamente había demasiada competencia y no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de cierto Rey de los Vampiros y el gobernante del Dulce Reino. No...simplemente no. Ese era una figura amorosa muy complicada como para entrometerse y encima salir perdiendo.

—¿Fionna, acaso te gusta él?—preguntó con voz temblorosa el Dulce Príncipe, con un nudo en la garganta y resistiendo las ganas de lanzarla al agua de una vez por todas.

La humana se sonrojó con fuerza. No, a ella no le gustaba Marshall.

Estaba _enamorada_ de Marshall.

Habían diferencias.

—Lo sabía—asintió el vampiro quitando a la chica de los brazos del rosa y llevándola en los propios, sentía el corazón de ella acelerado, y sabía que si estuviera vivo, el suyo también estaría en igual condición.

—Ma-Marshall...—balbuceó sin saber qué decir.

—Espera—replicó él sonriendo de esa forma en la que solo él podía—quiero ver la cara que pone Bubba cuando haga esto—susurró, Fionna lo miró sin comprender.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba tramando ahora?¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

—¿Mar...?

Pero él ya la estaba besando con suavidad, estampando sus fríos labios con los de ella, los ojos de ambos cerrados, concentrados en la sensación que producía el contacto. El refunfuño del Dulce Príncipe sonó cerca, como una mezcla entre un grito y un lloriqueo.

El beso se rompió cuando Marshall dejó a la chica en la orilla.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, Milady—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la humana, que se ruborizó con fuerza y cubrió su boca con su mano, pensando sobre si eso que acababa de suceder era cierto o fue un extraño sueño—, nos vemos, Fi.

Y para desconcierto de la heroína, el de cabello negro bajó al suelo y pisó tierra, caminando con rumbo hacia el lago nuevamente, riéndose fuertemente del Dulce Príncipe, que refunfuñaba bajo el agua, haciendo que las burbujas de aire explotasen al llegar a la superficie.

—¡Uy, Fionna~!—se burló Cake tocando el brazo de la chica, que frunció el ceño enojada—, parece que el vampiro está contigo~

—Cállate.

—¡Oye Fionna!—le llamó el de la Nocheosfera desde el lago—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

Pero bueno, después de todo, era una noche en el lago.

Debía de disfrutarlo.

Asintió.

THE END (?)

* * *

*Voz de presentador de TV*  
¡De la Directora de "Un Regalo para Marshall" y "Una Noche en el lago" llega...!  
¡A TRAVES DE TU ANATOMIA!  
Manchas-Iglesia-Josefina-Norris (La gata de Ravie) ha producido multitud de fics para La Ravenclaw Desorientada, y en esta ocasión trae un Fiolee.

Trata sobre cuando Fionna pregunta a Marshall por cierto fragmento de la canción "Bad Little Boy" (o "Muchachito Malo") en el que especifica "Puedo ver a través de tu anatomía" y el vampiro se ve acorralado por dicha pregunta.  
¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!

*aparece Ravie agitando un cartelito*

*gira el cartelito*

BY LA RAVENCLAW DESORIENTADA

*saca otro cartelito*

ONLY IN FANFICTION

*busca otro*

DISPONIBLE PARA MARZO DEL 2014

*los lanza al piso y se va*

~Ravie.


End file.
